The Contemplation of Beauty
by emeraldflame91
Summary: After the events of "Eye of the Beholder", Jasmine finds herself questioning the intentions behind Aladdin's love.


**The Contemplation of Beauty**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aladdin or Jasmine. They are the property of Disney. The only thing I'm allowed to do is play with them via the medium of fanfiction.

Author's Note: First of all, if you're one of my usual readers, (namely an awesome W.I.T.C.H. fan) and you're reading this, know that I'll be submitting W.I.T.C.H. fanfiction again very, very soon. (As well as responding to your messages. Again, I am so, so, SO sorry!) I recently got back into Aladdin and started watching episodes of the animated series, hence the inspiration for this ficlet. You will not understand this piece of fanfiction if you have not seen the animated series, or more specifically, if you have not seen the episode "Eye of the Beholder". If you're one of my usual readers and you have any interest in reading this, I highly suggest that you watch the episode (if you haven't already seen it) on YouTube before reading this.

This drabbleshot was written because I was annoyed that Aladdin never told Jasmine that he loved her for more than her beauty in "Eye of the Beholder". I feel that his actions showed that he loved her for other reasons, but I wanted his actions to be cemented with words, too, you know? So, being ever the go-getter, I decided to remedy the "problem" myself. The issue was an "itch" to my "scratch" and I wasn't going to stand the sensation of itchiness. ;)

I hope you enjoy this fic! =) Please let me know what you think of it. If you have any constructive criticism, however, word it respectfully and tactfully.

* * *

The stone balcony was uncomfortably hot beneath Jasmine's legs. She could feel the heat on her skin through the fabric of her turquoise outfit. For a moment, she questioned why she was there in the first place. There were places far more suitable for this type of contemplation: the type of contemplation that required voluntary seclusion from others. She could have chosen to seek refuge in the comfort of her bedchamber, where she could lie in the downy silken linens and reflect on the chaotic and stressful events of the day.

But no. Jasmine was here: on the balcony where she and Aladdin had shared so many memories. It was where they had shared their first kiss. It was a location where they had had numerous discussions about matters both deep and trivial, gazing out into the splendor and bustle of Agrabah by day, and peering out into the blanket of darkness and stargazing by night. The balcony was their personal haven, a place they came to when they were in need of tranquility, and some time away from the other inhabitants of the palace.

Come to think of it, perhaps the balcony's sentimental value was the reason why she had selected this spot...

Sunlight dappled onto the intricately carved rock, casting gold dots onto the stone that ghosted to and fro. A ray glided up Jasmine's arm, gently caressing her skin. She continued to watch the leisurely dance of the specks, succumbing to her thoughts again.

Jasmine's return to Agrabah had been relatively uneventful, if she didn't count the one worry that had plagued her for a good portion of the journey. She had let Aladdin fuss over her, smiling affectionately at his incessant inquiries over her well being, and allowing him to hold her close most of the way. Genie, who had been thrilled over Jasmine's return to her human form, gathered she and Aladdin into a group hug once per minute until she tactfully told him to stop. He then resorted to transforming into an elderly Caucasian woman that she had no knowledge of (but she thought she heard him mention something about a "Betty Crocker"), and entertained Abu and Iago with his usual antics. She also vaguely remembered Genie's talk of home-baked cookies and muffins–something that triggered an enthusiastic rant from Iago.

Finally free from outside sources of intrusion, Jasmine thought of a matter that had confused her since her encounter with a disguised Mirage in the marketplace. Jasmine was shocked when Aladdin had approached her with a lovely white flower, stating that he had loved her since he first set eyes on her beautiful face. (This had happened shortly after "the merchant" (or Mirage) insisted that Jasmine had wrinkles, telling her that her love interest would leave her for someone with a more youthful beauty.) Aladdin's proclamation had caused Jasmine to question the intentions behind his love. For a brief period of time, she found herself irrationally doubting her beau, and wondered if he loved her for who she really was.

Even after her unexpected transformation into a snake (triggered by the lotion that she was ensured would cause "flawless beauty" from the so-called merchant) and then the return to her previous state, Jasmine was still experiencing a certain amount of doubt. Surely Aladdin loved her for who she was, aesthetics aside, but that remark combined with his dead set determination to get her changed back (and his shock upon discovering that Jasmine had almost lost her chance to do so) said otherwise.

But then there were the seemingly countless declarations of love that he had uttered while she was in her snake form, and his willingness to live with her in that form. More importantly, Aladdin had used the lotion _himself_ and transformed _to be with her_.

It was all so confusing, Jasmine thought, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands. She was grateful to be human again, but she wished that she could gain some reassurance on this issue. She wished that she could overcome her insecurities.

"Hey, Jasmine. Is something wrong?"

Jasmine was jolted out of her reflections by a casual voice: Aladdin's voice. She looked up at him. He was smiling the content smile that she had grown so accustomed to. It was one that always hit his warm brown eyes and elicited a sense of ease from anyone who saw it. His features were also marked with slight concern.

"No, everything's fine," Jasmine replied in a steady tone. "Sit down," she added, patting the ground beside her.

Aladdin complied. He eyed her with intent. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she lied easily, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest as he curled an arm around her waist. His hand was warm and gentle against her skin.

"All right. If you say so."

They sat there in silence for the next few minutes. The silence between them seemed awkward and strained. Jasmine's guilt increased as the moments dwindled away, and she stared up at Aladdin, unsure of how to express her emotions. When she was least expecting it, he prompted her with a single gesture. He lightly rubbed her waist, a tender action that made her feel determined to come forth with her worries.

"Aladdin?"

"Yeah?" Aladdin looked up at her.

She hoped he didn't notice her worried expression. It was probably causing the skin of her brow to fold in and create slopes on her forehead. That look would always expose her emotions, no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

"Do you..." she hesitated, distractedly focusing her eyes on a stone pillar in front of them. "What do you love me for?" she lowered her voice, "aside from my beauty?"

"What?" he asked, sounding shocked and perplexed. She shifted her gaze to him, noticing his narrowed eyebrows. "What's going on? Why are you asking this?"

"Yesterday, in the marketplace, you said that you loved me for my beauty," she began, unable to shake the feeling of nervousness that was making her throat constrict slightly. She breathed calmly before continuing. "It made me wonder about your other reasons."

The confused look vanished from Aladdin's face. He smiled, gathering her close, his eyes locking on hers. "I love you for many reasons. You're smart, quick on your feet, funny, and independent. Not to mention brave," he said, his tone kind.

Jasmine's heart felt light as she processed this. A happy warmth surged through her body. Any lingering insecurities that she had disappeared, leaving her feeling relieved, almost buoyant.

"You're beautiful, Jasmine, very beautiful," Aladdin continued, cupping her face in his hands and staring at her, his expression serious, "but that's not the only reason I love you."

"Thank you," Jasmine replied, enjoying the emotions that his praise evoked. She pulled away from his grip, laying her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him.

"Why... Why were you so worried? You looked really upset a few minutes ago." He stroked her back in lazy circles.

She cast her eyes upward to survey his features, which bore evidence of confusion again. "That whole thing with Mirage made me think. I want to be loved for who I am, too."

"You are. I turned into a snake for you. Or did you forget?"

"I am never going to forget that," she laughed, "it was sweet. And you make one handsome snake." Jasmine raised her head and winked at him.

"Thanks." Aladdin grinned. "Now, the question is, Princess, do you love _me_ for reasons other than _my_ beauty?"

"Beauty? What beauty?" She smirked.

"Ouch, Jas! That's no way to treat the man you love! I'm offended!" He winced, pretending to be wounded.

"I'm just playing."

Aladdin nodded in acknowledgment. "So, feeling better?"

"Yes. Much."

"Good." His eyes widened when she rose from her spot and pushed herself up against him, smiling slyly. "Woah!"

"What?" Jasmine asked innocently, feigning ignorance.

"What... What was that for?" Aladdin had a dazed look on his face.

"I figured since we've been talking about love..." she trailed off, grabbing Aladdin by his vest and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"By Allah, Jasmi–" he exclaimed upon parting from her, but she effectively cut him off by giving him a pointed look.

"We can talk later," she affirmed, her lips meeting his in a tender kiss.

As Jasmine kissed Aladdin she did so with purpose, hoping that she could convey how thankful she was for everything he had done that day, and everything he did on a regular basis to ensure that she was happy and secure.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another one! Oh, drat! I pity you, the poor unlucky reader, because I, Eve, have the inability to shut the heck up. Ah, well, you'll live with it. ;) A writer needs to have her time to reflect on her process and whatnot.

The writing process for this was easy, which is surprising, because this is my debut into the world of Aladdin fanfiction. My worries and issues were very minimal when it came to capturing/depicting Aladdin and Jasmine. I guess it's because I approached the piece with a confident "can-do" attitude. I was afraid to write Aladdin's sappy, romantic dialogue at first, but then I let go of my fears and just wrote it. That helped me feel a lot more at ease. I've also read many a **_good_** fanfiction where the authors have written similar romantic dialogue, so knowing that helped, too.

That's basically it. It was really thrilling to write about Jas and Al. They were one of my favorite fictional couples as a child and fortunately, that persisted into my adolescent years. I love them because they're so deep and realistic. The animated series really fleshes out their already fascinating relationship. You gotta love 'em. Canon: Because it's good for you, baby! I plan on writing more about these guys. They're not going anywhere!

As usual, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews . I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
